1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information exchange system for use in particular in an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most airplanes, or more generally aircraft, carry complex systems, designed for example to control the fuel feed system or even for air conditioning, electricity generation and distribution or the management of hydraulic equipment, and which incorporate computers and a plurality of peripheral devices in the form of sensors and/or actuators exchanging with these computers the information needed to operate the system.
FIG. 1 diagrammatically represents an information exchange system known in the prior art and needed to operate a given complex system. This system comprises system computers CP which mainly comprise means of processing and/or storing the information used by the complex system. Each system computer CP is electrically linked to a plurality of peripheral devices PE with which it interacts. These peripheral devices can be, for example, in the case of an aircraft fuel feed control system, gauging probes placed in the fuel tanks or flow meters measuring the fuel flowrate through the fuel pipes. These system computers are furthermore interlinked by a network N, typically MIL-STD-1553 compliant, enabling them to exchange information.
The peripheral devices, which are in this example in the form of sensors or actuators, have an electrical interface for the transmission of information in the form of control or measure signals but do not have a communication interface with the network N. Each peripheral device is linked to at least one of the system computers by an electrical link for conveying the information between the computers and the peripheral devices, this link being provided by at least two wires, normally three or more, and as many as ten or so. This electrical link is conventionally provided by electrical wiring direct between the computers and the peripheral devices, typically in the form of octopus cables, which necessarily have connectors specific to each peripheral device. This solution has a number of drawbacks, including the need to provide a bulky octopus cable and a lack of standardization from one computer to another in processing information according to the type and number of peripheral devices with which the computer interacts.
Another known embodiment consists in combining the necessary hardware interfaces in a box separate from the computer. This solution has the advantage of reducing the complexity of the computer, but does not provide sufficient flexibility to handle all the different types of information and to be adapted to all architectures.
Also known are data collection units having a network interface on one side and a range of device interface means (around 100 to 200) on the other. These units do not, however, offer sufficient standardization in the device connections or in the modularity enabling them to be adapted, while limiting the volume of wiring, to all architectures, in particular those with a low number of peripheral devices concentrated in one place.
Also known, in the automobile sector in particular, is the use of intelligent sensors or actuators incorporating, in addition to the normal sensor or actuator functions, an interface module with a LAN type network (Local Area Network) using the CAN network technology. This technological solution does, however, culminate in intelligent sensors or actuators that use electronic circuit production technologies that are incompatible with the conditions of use on board an aircraft, particularly with regard to pressure conditions, temperature conditions that can range in certain parts of the aircraft from −55° C. to +115° C. and the significant vibrations generated by the mechanical environment. Finally, this solution would assume the production for each sensor or actuator of a specific model designed to be used on board an aircraft, which would lead to major development costs.
The object of the invention is therefore to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art solutions as described above and in particular to provide an information exchange system, suited to use in an aircraft, in particular by enabling the use of sensors or actuators which are suited to the use in an aircraft, which in particular reduces the volume of wiring needed to set it up, whatever the architecture to be implemented, while offering a better degree of standardization and/or modularity of the components used.